


Joining the firm

by Gail



Series: DAG universe [3]
Category: JAG
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gail/pseuds/Gail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clayton Webb is offered a position at DAG, a strange and maybe evil alternate universe version of JAG. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining the firm

**Author's Note:**

> Archive: yes to list archives. All others, please ask first.
> 
> Series: It's more of an alternate universe, the DAG universe, based on my story Devil's Advocate General, but the universe mutated since that one and will probably continue to mutate more.
> 
> Web Site: http://gem.slashcity.net
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me; they belong to Belisarius Productions and CBS, except for the guest star, who doesn't even make it onscreen and isn't mine, either.
> 
> Warnings: anything might happen here, including het, and the coffee is drugged. I'm sure of that. Palmer told me. *g* It's an AU.
> 
> Thank you to Tinnean and Scarlet for their betas.
> 
> For Scarlet.

Clayton Webb sighed and looked at the indicator again. Nine, then ten. The elevator was climbing more slowly than he liked. He wanted to get to this meeting with Clark Palmer, head of DAG, Devil's Advocate General, and find out what Palmer had in mind. All the other man had told him was that it would be to his benefit to come over, and set the time when Webb agreed at four o'clock. He didn't mind some mystery, but he was a practical man. The job he had now was good, and he had hopes of and plans for advancement. If Palmer was trying to get him to join DAG, he'd better have a damned good offer, because Webb couldn't see himself spending his life looking into the lives of dead people to see if they were potential saints or not. Who cared?

The elevator stopped at the thirteenth floor, and the doors opened. Webb stepped out into a small room with one dark brown desk and a very red plush carpet. The woman seated at the desk smiled at him and stood. 

"Mr. Webb?" Harriet Sims. No, Roberts. She looked different somehow, happier, although she'd always been a cheerful sort. Not as annoyingly so as her husband, thank god. And the Navy uniform had been replaced by a black, close-fitting, short dress and black, knee-high, lace-up boots that were shiny enough to blind him if he looked at them too long. Boots? With high heels? A little much, he thought, then mentally shrugged. To each her own. 

"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Palmer." 

"Let me call him." She picked up the dark-red phone and punched in a number, said something in a low voice, then replaced it. "He says to tell you he'll be out in a few minutes, and he's sorry for the delay. Would you like a drink?" She gestured to the side of the room, to a bar counter that was almost overfilled with various bottles of liquor, and glasses hanging from a rack overhead. "I'd be happy to get you anything you want." 

It was a nice try, but there was no way he was going to drink before a meeting. "No, thank you." 

"Coffee?" 

Coffee would be safe enough. "Fine." 

"You take it black, Mr. Webb?" Not quite obsequious, which he detested, but overly attentive. 

"Black is fine." 

He watched her walk over to the bar, then glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner. Five past four. Palmer was making him wait, of course, a strategy he himself had learned in his crib. He didn't mind. Let Palmer try and play all the mind games he wanted. He'd play some back and have fun doing so. 

Ms. Roberts came back with the coffee and stopped right in front of him, close enough to touch, and more than close enough to smell. Expensive perfume, but not too much of it, rose in waves from her body. It was sexy, especially combined with the effect of the little black dress and the boots. Was this the real trick here? Palmer could have told her to try to distract him. Well, he wasn't going to be distracted. He took the mug from her and gave her a cool smile. 

"Thank you, Ms. Roberts." 

"Harriet, please." She didn't move, and Webb felt himself harden a little. "Is the coffee all right?" 

Maybe if he had a little and approved it, she'd go away and let him drink his coffee in peace until Palmer showed up. He lifted the mug to his lips. Hot, but not too hot, and dark and just bitter enough. Excellent coffee. "Fine." 

She smiled again, then stepped back and swayed over to her desk. Webb smiled to himself at the sight. It was nice, but if Palmer thought he could be that easily distracted, Palmer really didn't know him at all. 

"Why don't you sit down, Mr. Webb?" 

"No, thank you." The leather couch looked comfortable, but better to greet Palmer on his feet and make him feel a little guilt with any luck. The smallest things could make the difference between being in control of an encounter and being manipulated, and he was not about to let Palmer get control. 

He took another sip. It was excellent coffee. He wouldn't mind having it on a regular basis. But excellent coffee wasn't enough of a reason to change jobs. He was looking forward now to finding out just what Palmer had to offer. He must have something he thought Webb would want, but what? 

***** 

Palmer showed up as Webb finished the coffee and was considering the wisdom of asking for another mug, wearing a black suit that was more suitable to a dance club than an office, especially with the thin black leather tie over the casual white shirt. 

"Webb. Good to see you. Sorry I took so long." Palmer crossed to him with a smile on his face. 

Webb smiled back. All part of the game. "I hope the matter is resolved." There hadn't been any 'matter' to be resolved, but saying that showed Palmer he knew, and was a good move. 

Palmer didn't seem thrown. "Yeah, no problem. But you know how things go. Sometimes if you don't get them done right then, they never get done right." Palmer glanced at Harriet. "Refill Mr. Webb's mug and get me some." 

"Yes, sir!" She took Webb's mug and hurried off to the coffee machine, then returned with two mugs. 

"Let's talk in my office." Palmer gestured toward the door he'd come in with his mug, some coffee slopping down the side. Harriet dabbed it away with a ready napkin, then withdrew to her desk. "You can get a look at the place on the way. I'll show you your office." 

Palmer opened the door, and Webb waited until he was through it to answer. "If I take the position." 

"That's my job, to convince you." Palmer's grin flashed out. "And I intend to do so." 

Palmer's confidence hadn't changed. Webb smiled for his answer and looked around. They were in a large open space, much lighter and more relaxed than the reception area. There were scattered plants, chairs, cushions, couches, large windows that let in the light, bright rugs over a gray carpet, and no desks. It looked more like a living room than an office. 

"We have meetings and parties here. Everyone has his own office. Or her own," Palmer amended with a grin. "Don't want to be sexist." 

"Really." Webb kept his voice noncommittal. "That must be a lot of offices." And cost a fair amount of money. Maybe Palmer's business was doing better than he thought. 

"We've got a lot of space, but not that many people." Palmer hailed a man coming out of an office. "Hey, Jase, you get that filing done?" 

"All finished, Clark." The man smiled at Webb, and Webb recognized him as Petty Officer Tiner. So he was here, too. He'd heard that the entire JAG staff had left when Chegwidden had resigned as head of the Judge Advocate General Corps, but he hadn't expected to find more of them here. "Hello, Mr. Webb. It's good to see you again." 

Palmer addressed Tiner before Webb did any more than nod. "What now? Heading out for the day?" 

"I thought I'd see if Mac needed a hand with anything. She works too hard." 

"So she does. You knew she was here, right, Clay?" 

He hadn't known that, but then he hadn't had a reason to keep track of the JAG people. 

Palmer didn't wait for an answer. "That sounds good. And you could give Victor a hand with the tapes. He shouldn't have to watch them all himself." 

Palmer and Tiner exchanged grins. "Maybe I'll do that instead." 

"Yeah, Vic's been in that room all day." There was a purr in Palmer's voice, and Webb watched closely while making sure he didn't look like he was watching. "He could use some company about now. Order in dinner, make a night of it if he won't go home." 

"He won't. I know how he gets. He'll want to get them all done." 

"There's always tomorrow, but try telling him that." 

"I know." Tiner turned to smile at Webb. "They're good tapes, fun to watch. Would you like to join us, Mr. Webb? We can always use a fresh set of eyes." 

"Jason." Palmer's voice was stern. "Mr. Webb isn't working here at this time. It's inappropriate to try and recruit him into one of our projects. You know that." 

"Yes, sir." Tiner looked scared, but underneath there was something Webb wasn't getting. Damn. He hated not getting people. It almost looked like happiness. But why would Tiner be happy that he'd done something wrong? And why had Tiner asked him to watch some tapes? He was going to have to find some things out from Palmer. "Shall I still go to Victor?" 

"Yes. Tell him what you did, and see what he has to say about it. I'd send you to Mac, but she has more than enough to do. You and I will discuss this at length later." 

"Sorry, Mr. Webb. Sorry, Mr. Palmer." Tiner bobbed to both of them, then headed down the hall. 

Palmer waited until Tiner was out of sight, then started walking again. "I'm sorry, Clay. Jason knows better, but his mouth gets away with him. Have to say I can't blame him. Hell, I'm doing the same thing." His grin flashed out. "But no one gets to tell me I've screwed up." 

"Indeed." Webb kept to short answers. Let Palmer go on, try and use words to relax him and probably say more than he intended. 

Palmer stopped at a large wooden door. "That's why I want you here." 

He turned the knob and was in the room before Webb could answer. What the hell was Palmer playing at? Webb took a quick gulp of his coffee and went through the door. 

Big room, was his first thought. Bigger than his current office, which was a big one for the CIA. It was bare except for a chair that looked like a throne and a small rug in front of it. He stared at it. Palmer was trying to make him think about ruling. 

"This would be your office. Mine's through that door." Palmer took out a key ring, found a key, and put it in the lock, then turned it, balancing his mug all the while. "There." 

Webb came over to stand near him. "Connecting offices." 

"Only fitting, since you'd be the senior partner with me. Like the office?" 

"It's nice." Senior partner. That could be interesting, sharing power with Palmer. If he meant what he said, of course. Maybe Palmer had some other motive that he wasn't getting yet. He'd figure it out in time. 

Palmer laughed. "O.K., got it, Clay. You're not going to commit to anything yet. But it's yours, if you want it, and a free hand with the furnishings. That's standard. If you don't want the chair, we'll put it in some other office. Lots of space here." He gestured with his mug toward the other room. "Come on, we'll talk in my office." 

Webb turned away from the room and followed Palmer through the door. Palmer's office was as he'd thought it would be for the most part, a large polished desk dominating the room and a chair to match, but there were things he hadn't expected, like the prints on the wall. He hadn't figured Palmer for someone who liked art. Good taste, too - he recognized a Picasso, and the rest were intriguing. He'd like to find out more about them. 

"Take a look." Palmer smiled when Webb glanced at him. "Come on, we've got time. The one over there is my favorite." He pointed to the one over the large couch in the corner. 

It wouldn't hurt to humor him, and he couldn't really make it out from where he was. Webb walked over to the couch and studied the print. Black lines on a white background, almost hypnotic. He blinked, then studied it some more. Two figures, one bent over, the other standing behind the first. Then it came together for him. It was an abstract of two people having sex. No, two men. That was a cock sticking out of the first one, and that sure as hell was a cock on the second one. Palmer would have something like that in his office, if only to throw people. It wasn't going to throw him. 

"Like it?" Palmer breathed into his ear, and Webb started. How the hell had Palmer gotten so close? He didn't let people get that close to him. 

"It's good." Webb pointedly stepped back from both the drawing and Palmer. "Do many people get flustered when they figure out it's two men fucking?" 

Palmer laughed. "Knew you'd get it. No, Clay, most people don't look at the pictures." 

"Then what's the point?" 

"I like it. Does it need any other point?" 

Webb walked over to the chair in front of Palmer's desk and sat, and Palmer took the one opposite him. That was a surprise. He'd thought Palmer would go for the authority of his desk, but that was fine. Palmer being smart enough to play the game, that made it even better. 

"What position are you offering me?" Palmer had said 'senior partner', but that was in passing. 

"Senior partner, with me, just like I said. I need someone I can trust, and someone who can think. I've got smart people, but none of them can keep up with me. You can." 

"Chegwidden?" 

"He'd do, yeah, but he ran JAG for years, and he says he's sick of running things. He likes just doing the work. Plus, he gets to boss everyone around without the responsibility of command. So he's out." 

"MacKenzie." 

"I can outthink her without trying." 

"Has to be someone other than me who can keep up with you." 

Palmer grinned. "No. And hell, Clay, maybe you can't. Maybe I've got you pegged all wrong." 

Palmer was trying to piss him off, Webb knew that, so he just smiled. "Maybe you do. You forget, I've got a job. I don't need to come here and deal with prospective saints." 

"We do a lot more than investigate saints. That's one small part of the business. We do all kinds of things, and we make good money. This is what I can offer you to start." Palmer named a figure that impressed Webb, although he made sure not to show it. "All the usual benefits, a month's vacation, unlimited sick time, health insurance, retirement fund, plus some more I'll get to later." He reached for a folder on his desk. "Here's the small print. Read it when you feel like it. Now, if you want." 

It would be a sign of weakness to read it now. Webb put the folder back on the desk. "I'll go over it later." 

"Fine with me." Palmer leaned forward. "You know, Clay, I like a challenge." He wet his lips. "People here are fun, but I've got them all where I want them." He laughed, his eyes glittering. "You, though, you'd never be what I thought you were. But you'd be here for me to play with." 

So that was the real reason for the offer: Palmer wanted someone around to play mind games with. "I'm not interested in becoming your plaything." 

"I must not be doing a good enough job, then." Palmer slipped out of his chair onto his knees in front of Webb. "Let me show you what I can do when I'm trying." 

He was reaching for Webb's crotch when Webb slapped his hands away. "Sex isn't going to buy me." The offer didn't surprise him. The DSD had a reputation about sex, and Palmer was the quintessential DSD agent. 

"Oh, come on, Clay, sex buys everybody. Just has to be the right kind of sex. What do you want? Mac on her knees? AJ?" His smile grew. "Harm?" 

"Rabb's here." It came out as a statement instead of a question, and he was glad of that. He didn't want to show any weakness to Palmer. 

Palmer nodded, looking up at him from the floor with bright eyes. "He's learning how to please people instead of fucking with them. Bet you could run a hell of a scene with him. How many times did he get you to do what he wanted instead of what would have helped your career? Screwed up your plans? Put you in danger? Hell, he even got your nose broken." 

"AJ would have to take the blame for that." Webb's tone and smile were dry. "And yes, I'd be happy to see either Chegwidden or Rabb on their knees in front of me, but I don't believe you when you tell me I can have it, just for taking a position here." 

"Oh, Clay, you don't have to wait for that." He stood in a quick motion, brushed his fingers against Webb's arm, then reached for the phone. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Hey, I want you here, and you want AJ, so you get him." 

He punched in a three-digit number as Webb stared at him. Palmer had to be kidding. AJ Chegwidden wouldn't suck off a guy, and certainly not him. Not that he hadn't thought about it, of course, quite a few times. Chegwidden was a hard-ass who'd given him grief and treated him like an enemy, and he'd enjoyed his fantasies of the admiral begging him to let him come. But he knew the difference between fantasy and reality. 

"AJ. My office. Now." He replaced the phone, sat back down in his chair, and grinned at Webb. "Get comfortable, Clay. AJ's a good cocksucker. Damned good." 

Webb swallowed. AJ Chegwidden sucking his cock. But this was going too far. He stood. "Nice try, Palmer." 

Before he could start toward the door, it opened, and AJ Chegwidden was standing there, in a casual shirt and pants, like the other men he'd seen, and looking damned good. Sexy man. 

"AJ, Mr. Webb wants a blowjob, and he wants it from you." 

Webb stared. This really couldn't be happening. But Chegwidden nodded, came into the room, and shut the door. 

"You haven't changed your mind, have you, Clay?" Webb didn't answer. He was still staring at AJ Chegwidden, who was coming toward him, and wondering if he was going to find himself on the floor with blood streaming from his nose again. "No, I don't think so. AJ, make it good. I want Mr. Webb to understand just how much he can get working here." 

"Certainly." Chegwidden stopped in front of Webb. "Sit." The growl and note of command Webb was familiar with were in his voice, but the voice was deeper and huskier than he was used to. Webb didn't remember deciding to sit, but he was sitting. 

Palmer laughed softly. "I don't think scaring him to death is a good idea, AJ. The point is to make him feel good." 

"Oh, I'll do that." AJ was on his knees now, and those long, capable fingers were undoing Webb's belt. He glanced up at Webb and unleashed his smile. "And he's not scared, are you, Webb? Not with me down here." 

This was out of control, Webb thought. When had this gotten out of his control? "I'm not scared of you." 

"Good," AJ murmured. "Then sit there and shut up and let me suck you off." 

He'd never thought he'd hear those last words out of AJ Chegwidden's mouth, but he liked hearing them. He tore his eyes away from AJ's hands, which had moved on to his crotch, and looked at Palmer. Palmer was watching avidly, and he smiled when he saw Webb's glance. 

"You mind? I'll leave if you want." 

"Go ahead and stay." This had to be a game, and he wouldn't win if he gave in. "Maybe I'll decide I want you on your knees after all." 

"Just say it, and you can have it. AJ won't mind." 

AJ smiled when Webb looked at him. "Hell, no. But I get you first." 

With that, AJ Chegwidden bent his head and sucked the full length of Webb's cock into his mouth, and Webb held in a gasp. Hard and fast and certain, that was AJ all the way. He felt his hips rock, thrusting his cock even further into AJ's mouth. AJ didn't try to stop him, as he half- expected; he just sucked harder. 

Webb could feel he was getting close to coming, and was trying to decide if he wanted to come in AJ's mouth or not when he heard Palmer laugh. "Good as ever, AJ. Knew you could make even Webb relax." 

That made Webb decide he did want more, and from Palmer. He reached down, squeezed the base of his cock, then pulled out of AJ's mouth. 

AJ looked up at him, then nodded and rocked back on his heels. "Anything else you want from me?" 

Webb realized he could have more from AJ Chegwidden. He could tell him to strip and get ready to get fucked, and AJ would do it. It was tempting, but he knew what he wanted. "Nothing, now." 

"Go, AJ. Find someone to play with. Or someones. Vic and Jase could use some supervision." 

AJ stood. Webb could see he was hard, and resisted the urge to reach out and touch the bulge. "I'll do that. Thanks for wanting me first, Clay." 

"Thank you." 

AJ smiled, then turned and left the room. 

"Who do you want now, Clay?" Palmer knew who and what he wanted, Webb was sure of that from the mocking look in his eyes. "Did you want to find out how cute Harriet looks when she comes? I made sure she wore her prettiest outfit today for you. She would have bent over that desk for you, Clay. All you had to do was ask. Or there's Victor. You must have seen him before. Hardass, like AJ, but young, and damned sexy. He'll take it in the ass and beg for more and harder." 

"Maybe I'll have them later," Webb said softly, and saw the flame leap in Palmer's eyes and knew he'd gotten that Webb was saying he was seriously considering working there. "I want you on your knees." 

"Sure, but don't you want to fuck me? Come on, Clay, all those times we tangled back in the old days, you didn't once want to shove my head down, tear my clothes off, kick my legs apart, and get your cock in me? Make me scream? Make me beg for more?" Palmer's voice was hypnotic as he leaned against his desk, posing, Webb was sure, and Palmer was hard, whether from seeing the blowjob or thinking about getting fucked, Webb didn't know. "You can have it now." 

Webb smiled and held Palmer's eyes with his own. Palmer was good, but so was he. "And that's what you wanted, wasn't it, Clark? Because then you'd win if I gave in. I know how you think." 

"Yeah, I wanted you then. I'll admit it even if you won't." 

Palmer always had a way of making the game seem simpler even when it was still complex, and Webb knew it, but he played along. "I'm here, and I told you to get on your knees. Do it." 

Palmer was on the floor in front of him before he finished, and swallowing Webb's still-hard cock in a motion as swift as AJ's had been. Clark Palmer on his knees. Webb groaned. It was a game, it had to be a game, but it was one he didn't think he could lose, something new with Palmer. Palmer had a mouth even more skilled than AJ's, and he knew just when to stop and let Webb's orgasm subside. How did Palmer know he didn't want to come, that he wanted to wait? 

Webb groaned again, and this time grabbed Palmer's head and pulled him off. Palmer looked up at him with a grin and swollen lips. 

"Like it, huh? Ready to come?" 

Webb yanked at Palmer's hair to pull him up and look him in the face. "I'm going to come in you." He knew he wanted that now, and he was going to have it. "Do I have to shove your head down and kick your legs apart?" 

"Only if you want to," Palmer purred back. "Do you want to?" Even though Webb knew he had to be hurting Palmer, the other man kept smiling, even licking his lips. "Tell me. I like it rough. You don't have to hold back with me." 

Webb released Palmer and saw him stagger, then steady. "Strip." Getting rough with Palmer sounded good, but he didn't want to let Palmer see him that clearly. 

Palmer got out of his clothes in what seemed to Webb like record time, then stood there, his cock hard and shiny with precome. Webb gestured to the desk. 

"Get ready." 

Palmer obeyed, putting his hands flat on the desk, and spreading his legs and pushing out his ass. "Lube in the first drawer." 

Webb went around and got out the half-empty tube that was there. "Get fucked a lot?" 

"No, I fuck a lot, and I'm damned good at it." Palmer spread his legs further apart and wiggled his ass in the process. "You'll be the first to have me in a while." 

That thought appealed to Webb more than he thought it should, then he dismissed it. He was going to fuck Palmer, and Palmer would like it. He had no doubts about that. 

"Come on, Clay, do it. Fuck me. Show me you're the boss." 

Webb's cock leaped when he heard that in Palmer's rough, dark voice, and his fingers were slower than he liked undoing the cap. He covered his cock with the cool gel, then squeezed out more and spread it over Palmer's hole as Palmer spread his legs even more. He wanted to fuck Palmer so much. He worked some in and was amazed at how easily Palmer's ass opened for the finger. 

Palmer made a noise that was partly a laugh, partly a moan. "Nice of you to make sure I'm ready." 

"I wouldn't want you to be injured, since it's been so long for you," Webb returned dryly and added more lube and another finger. This time Palmer's noise was definitely a moan, and he smiled to himself. 

"Curious about who fucked me last, Clay?" 

He was, but he wasn't going to ask. "Does it matter?" No matter who had fucked Palmer last, he was going to fuck him now. 

"Just thought you'd want to know." Palmer's breath was coming faster, and Webb could hear strain in his voice. He was getting to Palmer. 

"If you want to brag, go right ahead." 

Palmer laughed. "Fine, have it your way. AJ and Vic ganged up on me one Friday night. Asked if I felt like playing poker, and since everybody else was busy, I said sure. They stacked the deck and cleaned me out, then told me if I won the next hand, I'd get all my money back. If I lost, they got my ass." Palmer thrust back into Webb's fingers. "Jesus, Webb, stop fucking teasing me and fuck me." 

Webb laughed and brushed Palmer's prostate, to the sound of Palmer's moan. "Keep going. I want to know what I have to better." 

"All right." Palmer panted, then continued, and Webb fucked him slowly with his fingers. "I lost, and by that time I wanted to lose. Vic kept smiling and licking his lips when I looked at him, and when I looked at his crotch, I could see he was hard. AJ didn't smile, but he had this intense look in his eyes that made me want to find out what he could do with his cock. Sort of like you had when you told me you were going to fuck me. Not that you seem in any hurry to do it." 

Webb pulled out his fingers and pushed in his cock, and Palmer groaned. "Is that what you want?" 

"Yeah. That's what I want. Oh, yeah." Palmer was panting. 

"Finish the story." Webb stopped with his cock buried in Palmer's ass. 

"Yeah, you'll make a hell of a senior partner. All right, all right." Palmer took a shaky breath, and Webb watched the sweat break out on his back. "I think AJ won the hand, and Vic collected the cards as AJ stood. He had his cock out before he was in front of me, and he grabbed my hair and pulled me to the floor and made me suck him until my jaw ached. Vic was standing next to him, and I could see his cock as he stroked it. I sucked him next. Then AJ pulled me up and dragged me over to the couch and got me how he wanted me, then shoved his cock right into me, and somehow he'd gotten lube on, because it slid right in." 

Webb couldn't hold still, hearing that. AJ Chegwidden fucking Clark Palmer. He wished now he'd had AJ stay. He could have told him to do that. Jesus. He pulled out, then thrust back in, then again as Palmer kept talking. 

"Yeah, just like that. He fucked me really hard, and I urged him on. I was about to come when he shot his load and squeezed my cock to stop me from doing the same. Then Vic, who'd watched the whole thing, took his place and fucked me about as well, but he let me come. Thus endeth the story." Palmer tried a laugh, but it sounded more like a moan to Webb. "Fuck me, Clay." 

Webb shoved in his cock in answer, and Palmer moaned and bent his head and took it. In and out, and in and out, and Palmer's muscles tight around him and Palmer's broken sounds driving him to keep going, and then his body was tingling, and he knew he was going to come, and Palmer's muscles tightened even more, and he was coming as Palmer cried out and came as soon as Webb closed his hand around Palmer's cock and pumped it. 

Webb took a few deep breaths and tried not to lean against Palmer, then pulled out. Palmer was shuddering. 

"Jesus, Webb, you're better than I thought." Palmer bent his head until it touched the desk, took a long breath, then straightened. "You're good enough to beat me at my own game, and I need that. Take the job." 

Palmer meant it, Webb realized. He wasn't trying to play him. Maybe he hadn't been trying before. 

"I'm thinking about it." 

"Good." Palmer grinned as he cleaned himself off and pulled on his pants. "Think hard, then say yes." 

Webb smiled at that and did up his pants. He was pretty sure he would say yes, but he wasn't going to say it quite yet. He wanted to see what else Palmer would try to tempt him with. 

The phone rang, and Palmer glared at it. "I told them not to bother me. Someone's going to answer for that." He pulled his shirt around him and picked up the receiver. "What? Oh, shit." The anger was gone from his voice. "I didn't know it was that late. Get him a drink and give him my regards. I'll be out in five." He hung up the phone. "A client. I have to see him." 

Webb picked up the folder Palmer had given him. "Of course. I'll see myself out." 

"No, dammit, don't leave yet. This won't take long. Krycek's good about coming to the point. Listen," Palmer's eyes brightened, "do me a favor and check on Vic and Jase. You don't have to participate, but watch and give orders if you want. Think of it as a preview of your duties as senior partner." 

"Didn't you send AJ in there?" Webb's cock was stirring at the thought of watching the other men doing whatever they were doing, but it was right to protest. 

"Right, and he'll have it under control. Just stop in for a minute or two if they're not doing anything interesting, then look around the place. I'll find you when I'm through." 

Webb nodded, and Palmer grinned again. 

"Great." 

Webb left and headed back down the hall. The room Galindez was in with Tiner and now AJ had to be somewhere around there. He glanced at the doors as he passed, but they were all open and unoccupied. Finally he saw one that was closed and had a sign that said 'Viewing Room' and stopped. Should he knock? Better question, would Palmer knock? No. 

He turned the knob and stepped into the room and took in the scene. Tiner was on his hands and knees; AJ was behind him with his cock buried in Tiner's ass, and Galindez was kneeling next to Tiner, his hands cuffed behind his back and his cock up against his belly. 

AJ looked up as Webb shut the door, and stopped in mid-thrust. Tiner moaned. "Quiet, Jason. What can we do for you, Mr. Webb?" 

Webb was glad he'd just come. It made it easier to ignore the erection he had now. "Palmer wanted me to check in on Tiner and Galindez." 

"I hope you'll tell him I'm taking care of the situation," AJ said dryly, and Webb smiled in spite of himself. 

"It certainly would appear so." He came closer. The room reeked of sex, and Galindez looked hot cuffed and on his knees, and Tiner looked just as hot with AJ's cock in him. But AJ wasn't moving. "Were you finished with Tiner, AJ?" 

"No." 

"Then keep fucking him." 

"Certainly." 

AJ started fucking Tiner again, and Webb smiled to himself. This was fun. He looked at Tiner more closely and saw that he had a cockring on. He thought about asking AJ if he was going to take it off, then decided to do it himself. Hell, why not? He was going to be a senior partner, so he might as well act like one. Palmer wouldn't have hesitated, he was sure of that. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Tiner's hard cock, and Tiner moaned and thrust into his grasp. 

"Please, Mr. Webb." 

Webb undid the snap and eased the ring off. "Better?" 

"Yes, Mr. Webb. Thank you." Tiner's eyes were screwed shut, and his whole body was shaking as AJ thrust into him. "AJ, please let me come." 

"It's up to Mr. Webb. Do you want to let him come, Mr. Webb?" 

AJ's voice was rough and hard, and it made Webb's cock harden even more. AJ Chegwidden was looking to him for direction. 

"Yes. Fuck him until he comes, AJ. Then do something about Galindez." 

"You could do something about me, Mr. Webb." Galindez's voice was eager and desperate. 

"Would you speak that way to Clark?" AJ said sharply. 

Webb saw Galindez swallow. "No," he whispered. 

"So don't speak that way to Mr. Webb." 

It looked like Palmer had a strong hold on his people. Webb found that he was looking forward to establishing one of his own. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Webb." Galindez's voice was subdued. 

"Apology accepted." 

Webb caught AJ's eyes and nodded to the door. AJ nodded back and kept fucking Tiner. As Webb opened the door, he heard Tiner cry out and saw him spurt, and AJ let out a harsh sound that Webb was sure was AJ coming. He smiled to himself and shut the door. 

***** 

He walked back to the large open space and saw Sarah MacKenzie and Rabb standing together. Palmer's words came back to him: *He's learning how to please people instead of fucking with them.* 

It would be interesting to find out what that meant. Hell, more than interesting. He'd wanted to get Harmon Rabb into bed from the moment he'd met him, but there was no way he was going to make a move on such an arrogant and conceited person who flirted, but who clearly never would follow through on his flirting. He'd seen a hundred Rabbs, and he wasn't going to waste his time. 

But now, if Palmer was right, Rabb was available. 

Rabb looked at him, then he turned back to Mac and said something. Mac turned to look, and her serious look turned into a smile, then she started toward him. Webb stopped and waited for her, his eyes fixed on Rabb, who was following her, a few steps behind, and wasn't looking at him. That was not like Rabb at all. Rabb was the curious type, always wanting to know things, and always wanting to know them before anyone else. Maybe he had changed. 

"Clay! It's so good to see you again!" She kissed his cheek as though they were friends, then pulled back and beamed at him. "Clark said you'd be here today. You'll take the job, won't you? I know Clark needs help, and you two would be such a good team, and I could never be what he needed. I'm so busy with Harm that I hardly have any time for anyone or anything else." She looked back at Rabb with a fond smile, then back at Webb. "Harm's mine now, just as he always should have been. I don't know what took us so long." 

Webb smiled. Rabb was what had taken so long, but Mac was happy, and he'd always liked her. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you." She certainly looked good in her short red dress and heels to match, much better than that Marine uniform. 

"Thank you. Where's Clark? I thought he'd be with you. He really wants you here." 

He'd never known Mac to talk this much, but then he'd never known Rabb to shut up, either. "He had a meeting with someone." 

"Oh, for goodness' sake, he should have asked me to handle that." Mac giggled. "Alex likes me, and he likes Harm. Doesn't he, Harm?" 

"Yes, ma'am." Rabb lifted his eyes for a moment and met Webb's, and Webb saw both submission and happiness. 

"I'll go get Clark out of that meeting. Will you keep an eye on Harm, please? He won't be any trouble." She didn't wait for an answer. "It's going to be so good to have you here." She gave him a brilliant smile and kissed his cheek again, leaned over and kissed Rabb's cheek, then rushed down the hall toward Clark's office. 

Webb wet his lips and stared at Rabb, who was shifting in place and looking at the floor. No shirt or shoes, just a pair of faded and worn jeans that hung low on his hips. "Rabb." 

Rabb stopped fidgeting and looked at him. "Yes, sir." 

"You know my name." He saw Rabb hesitate and realized the other man honestly wasn't sure what to call him. "Clay." 

"Thank you, Clay. Permission to speak freely?" 

Webb nodded. "Permission granted." 

"I've wanted you for so long. I couldn't say anything, because I didn't know what I was or what I needed, but now I know, and I hope you'll do whatever you want with me. I know I was pretty rotten to you. Maybe," he swallowed, "I can make it up to you." 

Webb's cock was hard and telling him that yes, there were quite a few things Rabb could do to make up for his stubbornness and his thoughtlessness and his contempt for Webb's work, and he didn't feel like ignoring it any longer. "Where can we go?" he asked in a low voice. 

Rabb's eyes brightened. "We can use any of the empty offices. There's one here." He nodded toward an open door only a few feet away. 

"All right." Webb let Rabb lead the way into a small, bare room. 

Rabb was on his knees as soon as the door closed, nuzzling his face into Webb's crotch and mouthing him. 

Webb groaned. He'd never thought Harmon Rabb would really be on his knees for him, but now he was. He reached down, pushed Rabb's face away, and undid his zipper. 

Rabb licked the head, then took in some of the shaft, and Webb let him do what he wanted. He wasn't as good as AJ at sucking cock, but he was good enough, and the sight of Rabb's mouth stretched around his cock was almost enough in itself. 

Webb had his hands buried in Rabb's hair and was trying not to fuck his mouth when someone knocked on the door. 

"Harm? Are you in there?" It was Bud Roberts. Webb held in a groan. Why now? "Mac wants you right now in her playroom." 

Rabb pulled his mouth off with an apologetic look up at Webb. "Right away." He stood. "I'm sorry, Clay." 

Webb nodded. "Go." He didn't want to interfere with Harm and Mac's relationship. 

"Thank you." Rabb was out before Webb could get his cock back in his pants, and Bud was in. 

"Mr. Webb! I'm sorry. I didn't know you were with Harm. I hope you were finished with him. Oh." Bud flushed. "You weren't." Webb expected him to leave, but he came into the room and shut the door. "Let me help." 

Webb looked Bud up and down. He'd never thought of Bud Roberts sexually, but out of the uniform and with a few less pounds, he looked good. "All right." 

Bud fell to his knees and took in Webb's cock without any hesitation. Bud Roberts was as good a cocksucker as AJ, Webb decided after a few moments of Bud's sucking. Did Harriet know about this? Would she care that he was sucking Webb's cock? Bud's teeth nipped him in just the right place, and he moaned and stopped thinking. 

Bud swallowed when Webb came, stood, and smiled at Webb. "Thank you, sir. Harriet won't be happy that I had you first, but maybe you can spend some time with her later. She's wanted you for a long time." 

Well, that answered his question about the Roberts' marriage. "I'll look forward to it." 

Bud beamed. "Great. I'll make sure to tell her when I tell her about this. Thanks, Mr. Webb. I'll see if she's free now." He was out of the room before Webb could say anything more. 

Webb tucked his cock into his pants and left as well. He wondered if every day at DAG had this much sex and opportunity. He suspected it did. 

He thought about going back to Palmer's office, but decided to sit down on a nearby couch and wait for Palmer to find him. 

Palmer walked in and handed him one of the two mugs of coffee he was carrying before sitting down next to him. Webb sipped it and waited for Palmer to speak. 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Have fun with AJ and company?" 

Webb smiled as Palmer draped his arm over the back of the couch, almost but not quite touching Webb's shoulder. "Yes. AJ was in complete control of the situation, but you didn't doubt that. Your meeting?" 

"It was going fine, but then Mac came in and dragged Krycek away to play with her and Harm. Poor guy." Palmer's eyes were laughing. 

"I'm sure he'll survive." 

"I'll check on them a little later. You saw Harm, right?" 

"Yes." He'd seen Rabb on his knees in front of him, Rabb's mouth full of his cock, and the memory of that made his cock stir again. 

"I hope you gave him the chance to show you what he's good for." 

"We had some time together." He wasn't going to tell Palmer everything. Rabb would tell Mac, he was sure, and Palmer would find out sooner or later, but he could work for it. 

Palmer chuckled. "O.K., don't tell me. You look happy, so he must not have mouthed off to you." 

"I wouldn't say that," Webb said smoothly, enjoying the word game, and Palmer chuckled again. 

"Yeah, you're fun to have around. I'd bet this month's budget Harm sucked your cock." Webb smiled for his answer, and Palmer laughed. "Harm's not as good at sucking cock as he should be, but Mac promised me she'll make sure he gets more practice." 

"I'm surprised you haven't made sure he was proficient in that area." 

Palmer's fingers stroked Webb's shoulder. "I leave him to Mac for the most part. She wants him. AJ wanted him, too, but he agreed with me that Mac had the best claim." 

Webb sipped some more coffee. "And if I wanted Rabb for my own?" He didn't, but he wanted to find out how Palmer would decide to handle the quandary. 

Palmer frowned. "Are you saying you do?" 

"Answer the question." 

Palmer blew out a long breath. "Well, Mac likes you, so she'd share, no problem, but she's not giving up her boy to anyone. If that's your condition, I can't meet it." 

Palmer was being honest with him. "It's not a condition." 

The strain melted out of Palmer's face. "Playing me, huh, Clay? I thought you meant it." 

"You were supposed to think that." 

"Nice to know you're as good as I remember." 

It was nice to find out Palmer had such a high opinion of him. 

"You know, you'd look good in a beard. When you come to work here, you should grow one." 

"A beard." Webb stared at Palmer, who was grinning. "You're kidding." 

"No. We can talk about it later, once you've settled in here." 

"I haven't taken the job." 

"So I need to convince you some more?" 

Webb was about to say he'd made up his mind when he saw the avid look in Palmer's eyes. Palmer wanted an excuse to convince him, he realized, and in the same moment thought of something he wanted after all. 

"You know, you spoke earlier of how good you were at fucking," Webb said casually. "I'd like confirmation of that." 

Palmer's tongue swept over his lips. "I can do that. Who do you want me to fuck?" 

Webb put his hand on Palmer's thigh. "Me, Clark." 

Palmer drew in a sharp breath. "Jesus, Webb, give me a heart attack." 

"You don't want to?" Webb's fingers slid up to Palmer's crotch. "This is a condition, Clark." 

Palmer set down his mug and pressed his hand over Webb's. "I've wanted to fuck you for a long time." 

"Where?" Webb licked his lips and stared at Palmer, who groaned. 

"You're a fucking tease." 

"I offered you my ass. You're the one holding up the proceedings." 

Palmer stood and yanked Webb up with him. "I could fuck you right here," he said in a low voice. "Strip you and make you beg and fuck you until everybody came to watch. You want that?" 

Webb laughed and ran his hand down Palmer's chest. "Do you want that? Want everybody to see you fuck me?" 

"Not this time. But yeah, someday." 

"Maybe you won't get another chance at me." 

Palmer pulled Webb against him, and Webb felt Palmer's bulge against his body. "I'll have to make sure I do a damned good job on you, then." 

"I was hoping you would." 

Palmer's eyes were glittering. "Come on, Clay. Back to my office." 

Webb licked Palmer's neck. "Isn't there a bed we can use? I like beds." 

"You're going to drive me crazy." Palmer's voice was ragged, and it made Webb smile. It was fun getting to Clark Palmer. 

"Then maybe you *don't* want me here." 

Palmer dragged him out of the area and down the hall. "Did you want me to line up all the guys to fuck you, Clay? Keep mouthing off, and I'll do it." 

Webb laughed. "I think I'd like that." 

"Another time, baby. Now you're mine." 

There was a dark satisfaction in Palmer's voice, and it made Webb harder to hear it. "Can't stand the competition?" 

Palmer opened the door of his office and shoved Webb inside. "No one fucks as well as I do." He slammed the door shut, then pulled Webb over to his desk. "Strip, and I'll show you." 

"No foreplay, just bend over and shove it in, Clark? Maybe we should get AJ in here to show you how it's done." Webb was stripping as he spoke, and his cock bobbed up. "Tiner looked pretty damned happy to have AJ's cock in his ass." 

Palmer was out of his clothes. "You had your chances at AJ today. You wanted me to fuck you. Changed your mind?" 

Webb put his hands on Palmer's desk and spread his legs wide. "No. Show me how good you are, Clark." His voice dropped as he used the same words to Palmer that Palmer had used earlier to him. "Show me you're the boss." 

Palmer smiled and came around behind him. "I am the boss." 

"Not if I come to work here." 

Palmer laughed, then licked up Webb's crack. "There is that." 

He licked again, and Webb moaned and was glad he'd positioned himself well. How was he so hot after coming twice? He wasn't sure he really cared. He just wanted more. Palmer's tongue burrowed into Webb's hole, then flicked out, and Webb moaned again. 

"You're almost ready for me," Palmer whispered, and Webb shuddered as Palmer spread lubricant over him. "Almost ready for me to fuck you." 

"Fuck me." Webb heard how harsh and needy his voice was, and groaned again. 

"Always knew you were my kind of guy," Palmer murmured as he pressed the head of his cock into Webb. "You've got to come to work here. Tell me you will, and I'll fuck you." 

"That's not the deal." 

Palmer laughed and didn't move. "It is now." 

"Fuck!" Webb tried to push back, but Palmer's hands grabbed his hips and stopped him. 

"That's just what I won't do until you tell me you'll take the job. Come on, Clay, just a simple 'yes' and I'll fuck you." 

Webb gave in. He'd made his decision; why not? "Yes. I'll take the job. Now fuck me, dammit." 

Palmer slid into him in a long glide that hit his prostate, then kept fucking him. It burned, it hurt, and it felt wonderful to Webb. It had been a while since he'd been fucked by a man, and the last time hadn't been half as good as this. Palmer deserved his reputation, he decided. 

Palmer's thrusts were short and hard now, and Webb shifted his weight to his left hand and wrapped his right hand around his cock so that he could come, too. 

They came at almost the same time, then Palmer pulled out and leaned against the desk where Webb could see his smile. 

"Welcome to DAG, Webb." He pushed a box of tissues across the desk, and Webb took a handful. "You'll like it here." 

"I already do," Webb said dryly, but smiled as he cleaned himself off. 

"Come on, let's get dressed and tell everybody. Then we can get take-out, and you can watch Mac work over Harm." 

"More sex?" 

Palmer laughed. "Well, yeah. You mind?" 

Webb laughed, too. No, he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. 

The End


End file.
